Display of packaged articles of merchandise or other similar types of merchandise designed to be suspended from support arms has heretofore generally employed the basic concept of each article occupying a vertical display board area equivalent to the actual projected plan area size of the packaged article or the article itself in those cases where packaging is not used. Each article or a group of the same articles are frequently merely suspended from wire rod support arms that are designed to be detachably engaged with a peg board type of vertical support panel. The support arms are designed to engage with different types of packages or articles and they are generally of a single or double wire rod type. A display of this type has particular advantage in that it enables the retailer to rearrange the display and to adjust it for accommodating the specific articles which he desired to display. A significant disadvantage of a display of this type is that it very frequently is an uneconomical use of the display area which is of great concern to a retain merchant.
This wasted space or area for display of numerous articles is readily appreciated in the case of display of a number of the same type of articles, but wherein the articles will have different visual decorations that distinguish respective articles. While the articles are of the same type and thus the information concerning the article is essentially the same on all the packaging, prior merchandising practices have required that the entire article continue to be visible if it is desired to also exhibit the different types of ornamentation or decoration that may be applied to each articles, or configuration of the articles. Such a situation is particularly prevalent in the case of articles such as splash guards in the automotive accessories retail field. The upper portion of splash guards for vehicles are invariably of the same construction and are only of mechanical significance. It is the lower portions of the splash guards that are of interest from a retailing standpoint as it is the lower portions to which decoration is applied. That decoration may be in the form of various colored designs or the particular vehicle name with which the splash guard is to be used. Packaging for such splash guards usually comprises a flat cardboard type package to which the splash guards are either physically attached or secured by blister packing and these cards are uniquely adapted to be suspended at their upper portions. It is a frequent technique to apply the descriptive material to an upper portion of the packaging since that is the portion which may cover or partially hide the upper portion of the guards relating to only the mechanical functioning components and the lower portions are then left fully exposed for viewing the specific decoration. It can be readily seen that with a display wherein each type of splash guard occupies area equal to its own size that there is a large amount of repetition of the same descriptive material, and thus, a waste of display space as to the portions of the packages which relate only to the repetitive descriptive material.